


AU Meme: Leela

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9 AU scenarios for Leela from an LJ meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU Meme: Leela

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dbskyler, who requested Leela for the meme. (Minus Born Another Gender, as I got stumped. Leela didn't seem to feel it made all that much difference...)

**Wild West**  
“Savage,” said Doc Smith after their show was over, “how many times do I need to tell you not to throw the knives at the audience?”

“That man was going to shoot you!”

“Oh, well, that’s all right, then.”

**Coffee Shop**  
“You will drink that cappuccino the Doctor made for you,” said Leela with a dangerous light in her eye, “or I will tip it over your head!”

“But it’s –” began the Castellan.

“It is exactly what you asked for,” said Leela firmly. “If you have now changed your mind that is your fault and not the Doctor’s and you may not have your money back!”

**Shapeshifters**  
“You know,” said Smith to the wolf beside him, “I always get the feeling you enjoy this far too much.” He could have sworn the wolf grinned.

**Pirates**  
“Avast there!” said Leela, Terror of the Ocean Waves, her cutlass at the throat of the captain of the ship she’d boarded. “You will give me your cargo and any treasure or I shall kill you!”

“I don’t have any,” said Andred. “You can check if you like. Er… sorry?”

Leela paused before making a quick recovery. “Very well, then,” she said, giving him a smile. “I shall take _you_!”

**. . . In SPACE!!**  
Leela knew the ways of the warrior: she knew how to track wild creatures, which plants were helpful and which harmful, and how to fight, whether with her own hands or a knife. She did not like these metal boxes of ships, but, she thought as she settled into the seat, she was a warrior and if she must fight a war this way, she would do it well. 

“You fought bravely,” she told her opponent as she fired the final shot towards them. “Die well, as you have lived.”

**Schoolfic**  
“I do not like this school of yours,” said Leela to Sarah Jane, who was the only other pupil still talking to her. “The rules are silly and I have no wish to go to Coventry!”

**Police/Firefighters**  
“This,” said Leela, brandishing her truncheon in disgust, “is a blunt weapon. Surely your guards have better arms than this?”

“Why?” Inspector Smith asked. “Not scared, are you?”

Leela made no further complaint.

**Urban Fantasy**  
“You know what you must do,” said Leela, raising her head. “I have been bitten. It is over. You must destroy me before it is too late.”

Dr Smith shook his head. “Not so fast, my girl,” he said. “Nothing that a bit of fairy dust can’t cure – if we can get some in time...”

**Regency**  
“My guardian, Doctor Smith, has explained to me that I have to be married to become a proper lady,” said Leela. “So I have decided I will marry you. If you _wish_ ,” she added, suddenly less certain. “You do like me, don’t you?”

Captain Andred didn’t have the heart to disagree.


End file.
